


【狛日】HP paro段子

by Amorrd



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Hinata Brothers, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25979536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amorrd/pseuds/Amorrd
Summary: 三强杂技赛
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 10





	【狛日】HP paro段子

**Author's Note:**

> 瞎设定：  
>  日向创：同时被分院帽分进格兰芬多和赫奇帕奇，因为「红色比较帅」而选择了格兰芬多。神座同母异父的兄长。是格兰芬多的击球手。人缘很好，脾气很好。但是生气会发恶咒，尤其擅长「钻心剜骨」。比起动口更擅长动手偶像是甘道夫  
>  神座出流：拉文克劳的级长兼学生会男主席，日向创同母异父的弟弟，比日向低一个年级。与麻瓜巫师出身的兄长不同，父亲拥有极强的魔力。本来可以去斯莱特林，但因为哥哥觉得蓝色好看而去了拉文克劳。只是单纯的兄控，但看狛枝凪斗很不爽。善用无声咒和无杖魔法，因为觉得用魔杖大声念出咒语蠢透了。目前在研究「不用出声就能使用魔法」，因为使用只动嘴不出声的无声咒被狛枝嘲讽过「宛如一个脑瘫」  
>  狛枝凪斗：斯莱特林的纯血统巫师，原本是纯血论的坚决拥护者，后来脸被自己打肿了。看不上日向创，在魁地奇上以斯莱特林的找球手的身份对日向大肆嘲讽。结果被日向连人带球打进对家圆环然后圆环就堵了，他一直卡到比赛结束，格兰芬多找球手：那是我飞过最爽的一场比赛

0  
狛枝凪斗一开始看日向创是非常不爽的。  
这跟对方第一天就把他得罪了彻底有很大关系——这个家伙居然因为一个泥巴种而对他呛声，还说什么「大家都是日本人为什么不能好好相处。」  
拜托这是魔法学院，在巫师眼里只有巫师和麻瓜，居然在霍格沃茨谈国界？  
他还以为这家伙是哪家养尊处优的小少爷，没想到也是一个泥巴种。  
嘁，泥巴种就是泥巴种，没教养。  
他这么说完就被日向创揍了，还揍得是脸。  
很好，梁子结下了，不把你搞到哭算我输。  
  
第二年神座出流入学知道这件事之后又把狛枝揍一顿，跟他哥一样往脸上揍。  
1  
那时候狛枝凪斗也就是个小孩。一个小孩能有什么报复方式，无外乎就是打小报告、恶作剧还有带人排挤之类。  
不过打小报告这种事狛枝少爷不屑干，带人排挤……日向是格兰芬多的他排挤个什么劲啊，再说被同学不待见的那个是他吧。  
于是只有恶作剧这一项了。  
狛枝凪斗聪明过人，打人痛处那向来是一打一个准。自幼就显现出了缺德的本质。  
  
他把日向创的作业给清空了。  
  
第二天日向拿着空白的论文一脸懵逼。被教授骂到怀疑人生。  
那时候狛枝凪斗还年轻，没学会什么叫隔岸观火，更不知道什么叫沉默是金。  
就听见教授的痛骂声中混杂着某种诡异的笑声，教授都停下了他还在笑，笑的同时还吸气——  
然后他笑的像驴在叫。  
  
教授：「……」  
同学：「……」  
  
他被教授罚去和日向一起关禁闭。  
日向创也知道了始作俑者是狛枝凪斗，梁子彻底结下并互掐整整五年。  
2  
神座出流是个天才。  
具体表现在有没有魔法他都是第一——麻瓜学校他是第一，霍格沃茨他还是第一。  
分院的时候分院帽甚至赞不绝口，说拉文克劳和斯莱特林你选一个吧。一个是最聪明的学院一个是人精最多的学院。  
神座出流：「拉文克劳。」  
「啊？为什么？斯莱特林也很好啊。」  
「因为我哥喜欢蓝色。」  
分院帽：「……」  
「我哥被分到了格兰芬多，他有点伤心，虽然很帅但他还是喜欢蓝色。」  
分院帽：「……」  
「我哥觉得拉文克劳的围巾很好看他一直想有一条。」  
分院帽：「……」  
  
然后第二年学院就开了卖围巾的店，店长是分院帽。  
卖的最好的居然真的是拉文克劳的围巾。  
3  
狛枝凪斗和日向创的关系是在古灵阁好起来的。  
那天狂风呼啸，千里冰封，保温咒都挽救不了他单薄的、只穿了毛衣的身躯。  
就说棉袄配黑袍太丑了他就没穿，作为一个古老的什么都靠魔法的纯血统狛枝凪斗根本就不知道世上有个东西叫羽绒服。  
虽然羽绒服也挺丑的就是了。  
他用冻僵的手指掏小金钥匙的时候，没拿住，钥匙顺着砖缝掉进了地下湖。他眼睁睁看着自己的全部家当被水冲走。  
古灵阁身份验证极其麻烦，需要一大套证明。家族金库目前并不让狛枝凪斗动用，他只能取这个普通金库的钱。  
……这可怎么办。  
这时候日向创端着一堆东西从旁边经过。他是来帮教授取东西的。  
日向创就看见狛枝凪斗跪在地上撅着屁股，那张好看的脸贴在脏兮兮的地面，摩擦摩擦。  
日向创：「……」这是纯血巫师今年流行的新玩意吗？看起来好蠢啊。  
日向创：「你在干嘛？」  
狛枝凪斗吓了一跳。  
「我在干什么跟你没有关系，泥巴种。」  
日向创被他整天泥巴种泥巴种的叫也有点烦，干脆不理他直接走人。  
狛枝凪斗见没人了就把魔杖拿出来，悄悄喊「钥匙飞来」。然而古灵阁有那么傻吗，早就给钥匙施了咒，让其对飞来咒没有反应。  
他正从那试呢，就听见后面传来一个声音：「你钥匙掉进去了啊？」  
狛枝凪斗一回头就看见日向创那张放大的脸。  
狛枝凪斗：「……」  
狛枝的生无可恋脸看起来实在是太可怜，可怜到日向都不忍心落井下石。他也知道古灵阁的挂失处理有多磨叽，想了想，问狛枝：「你着急用钱？」  
狛枝凪斗心说难不成你要借我钱吗！不，我不会要泥巴种的钱的。如果你诚心诚意的借我，那我……也可以勉为其难的收下。  
他听见日向又问：「这是普通金库吧。」  
狛枝说是啊。  
再然后狛枝凪斗就被刷新了三观。  
他从未见过如此骚的操作——他看见日向创掏出魔杖，还以为这人要用魔杖战金库大门；没想到他还是太天真，只见这人给自己双手施了保护咒语；然后，他他他他他他他他他居然！徒手！拆门！  
连魔杖都不用！直接用手！暴！力！开！  
卧槽现在的麻瓜都这么diao吗！  
十公分的门硬是被日向撕开了一人大小的洞，狛枝进去的时候还是迷迷糊糊的，一副状况外的模样。  
古灵阁只给重要金库施了咒语，普通金库大概是没什么好东西所以不上心。  
所以狛枝家普通金库被人徒手拆了一个洞这事在巫师界迅速传开。古灵阁全体懵逼，立刻派人给狛枝家道歉赔偿并重新修门。  
以前的小金钥匙呢？自然是作废了。  
这之后古灵阁普通金库得到了和重要金库一样的待遇。  
  
狛枝凪斗再也不敢小看麻瓜，并在很长一段时间里认为麻瓜都能徒手拆金库。  
日向创身边少了一个找麻烦的神经病，多了一个变态斯托卡。  
4  
神座出流觉得狛枝凪斗很烦。  
这人之前总是讽刺他哥，圣诞节假期之后不知道喝了什么魔药突然开始变成他哥的迷弟，整天都在暗中观察。  
神烦。  
对了，那家伙嘴还超欠，被嘴炮对象从他哥变成了他。  
大概是因为斯莱特林和格兰芬多总是掐，学校就把课程调了调，现在的飞行课由斯莱特林和拉文克劳一起上。  
按照学校这么多年的经验来看这两个学院互殴的几率极低，但是今年不同。  
今年的拉文克劳级长是格兰芬多级长他弟。  
还是那种「我哥天下第一你们都是地精」的兄控。  
今年的斯莱特林级长是格兰芬多级长互怼五年的对手。  
两个学院的学生心有灵犀，默默退后一步，把中间留给两位级长。  
  
神座出流虽然是个全能，但他的飞行课很差，属于刚刚及格那种。而且尤为讨厌魁地奇。听他哥说纯粹就是懒。  
他自己讲则是觉得骑扫帚很傻，为此他甚至学会不靠外力飞——但没用，霍格沃茨考试不考无扫帚飞行。  
狛枝凪斗恰恰相反。他是斯莱特林找球手，虽然脾气很怪但是在球场上非常勇猛，一抓一个准。唯一的宿敌就是格兰芬多击球手日向创。  
飞行课总能听见两位级长拌嘴。拉文克劳的级长嘴笨，一般都是斯莱特林那位单方面嘲讽。  
可是拉文克劳的级长能打。  
还他喵无声咒加无杖魔法。  
围观群众就看见装球的箱子悄无声息地打开，游走球悠悠地飘了起来，绕箱子转了一圈。  
然后就冲着被它打中过无数次的脑后勺去了。  
等霍琦夫人出来就正好看见狛枝凪斗被游走球揍趴下，神座出流双手插兜看风景。  
霍琦夫人：「……」  
  
两个学院各扣二十分。  
课上神座出流没用扫帚飞拉文克劳又扣二十分。  
5  
狛枝凪斗是个阿尼马格斯。  
在无数次被胖夫人嘲讽后他终于决定放弃大门，选择窗户。  
  
日向创的床铺靠窗，他经常坐在窗前复习。他看看窗外打算放松一下眼睛，就见一只雪枭停在窗棂处，瞪着双碧绿碧绿的眼睛。  
狛枝雪枭往前蹦哒了几步，他注意到日向创的脸色变得很奇怪。  
啊我就知道一般人对可爱的动物没有抵抗力！  
他这么想着，继续往前凑——  
「不不不你快出去啊！」  
诶？  
他看见一个白影窜上窗台——毛绒绒的，尖耳朵，大尾巴，脸长长的——那狐狸张大了嘴……  
狐狸？？  
张大了嘴？？  
「啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊稻荷你松嘴啊啊啊这东西不能吃啊！！！！」  
  
晚上室友被狛枝凪斗吓了一跳。  
「卧槽你脸怎么回事？！不是怎么这么多伤？？你去惹打人柳了？？？？」  
狛枝凪斗翻了个身。  
「我被狐狸亲吻了。」  
室友：？？？  
6  
又到了每个HP Paro必有的三强争霸赛。为了方便我就设定成「因为总是死人所以变成小组赛很多年」。  
一切为了剧情，反正这文都这么随便了我就不编了。  
火焰杯吐出的第一个名字自然而然是神座出流。他看了看自己的名字，又看了看火焰杯，突然抽出他多年未用的魔杖指着火焰杯说：「把我哥带上。不然四分五裂你。」  
围观群众：「……」  
校方：「……」  
其他学校：「……」  
日向创默默后退。  
火焰杯沉默了几秒，然后真的吐出了日向创的名字。  
众人：「……」  
日向创：「……」  
日向创的好基友们：「666。」  
校长摸了摸白胡子。  
「我们霍格沃茨应该还有一个勇士。」  
说完火焰杯就吐出了狛枝凪斗。  
众人：「……」  
霍格沃茨全体学生：「666。」  
霍格沃茨校方一个两个幸灾乐祸脸，典型的看热闹不嫌事大。  
狛枝凪斗很开心，他走到日向创面前抓住对方的手摇啊摇。  
「啊啊真是太好了呢可以和日向君一起参加三强争霸赛！没想到像我这样的家伙也能和日向君同一队啊！」  
日向创：「……」上个月你不是还很嫌弃我吗！你是谁啊你根本不是狛枝凪斗！快说你是不是把真的狛枝塞到了箱子里！  
神座出流万分嫌弃，他把狛枝的手拽了下去。  
「离我们远点你这个蛞蝓。」  
「神座君才是，那么大个人整天黏着哥哥不觉得羞耻吗？请你闪开不要让我和珍贵的麻瓜交流你个鸡蛇。」  
  
注：传说鸡蛇是把鸡蛋放到癞蛤蟆肚皮底下孵出来的，这里是在讽刺神座血统不纯。  
7  
三所学院的三个小组参赛，每个小组三人，除最后一场之外每场派一人参加。最后由裁判团打分，取平均值，哪组积分高哪组胜出。  
按理说是这样的。  
问题是这些年比较太平，巫师们也憋坏了，于是他们就开始拿比赛折腾。首当其冲的就是三强争霸赛，简直是越来越鬼畜。  
比如第一场比赛。  
第一场比赛有个好听的名字，叫「角斗场」。  
就是把三位勇士扔到角斗场中央，并放进去三只魔兽，除不可饶恕咒之外的咒语都可以使用，生死自负。  
参赛人选是按抽签决定的。霍格沃茨方是神座出流。  
日向知道自己弟弟参加「角斗场」的时候当场就翻脸了，狛枝凪斗连忙拉住日向掏魔杖的手。  
「魔法部都在呢日向君你收敛点。控制住自己啊，别用钻心咒。」  
他是在日向耳边说的，在旁人眼里只是狛枝制止住冲动的同伴而已。狛枝却不这么想，他看见日向创的耳朵以肉眼可见的速度变红。  
真可爱。  
他贴的更近。  
「呐，日向君，我……」  
「倒挂金钟！」  
  
神座出流站在门口，他手里拿着魔杖。霍格沃茨工作人员立刻摸出眼镜戴上。  
老天，这是神座出流四年级学会无杖魔法后第一次拿魔杖。  
魔杖其实是便于巫师施法的，只是神座本身不是很乐意用。  
问题是现在要揍狛枝，当然是哪个威力大用哪个，面子问题扔一边先。  
「出流！你赢了？有没有受伤？」  
神座出流摇头，意思自己毫发无伤，只是长袍沾了点灰。  
德姆斯特朗的老师问：「我们的学生呢？」  
神座出流一指外头。  
两人三兽飘在空中，奋力摇摆。  
德姆斯特朗老师：「……」这他妈是漂浮咒吧。漂浮咒能用成这样吗！  
霍格沃茨今年开挂了吧！绝对开挂了吧！火焰杯都站在他们那边啊混账！  
  
倒挂金钟状态的狛枝凪斗：……  
直到最后都没有人想起这还有个人。  
8  
第二场比赛告诉你什么叫生命不息恶意不止。  
以前是在黑湖底下躲开人鱼的攻击、最后带走自己「重要的人」。今年那帮老头子抽风，变成「吾与人鱼孰美」。  
就是把自己化妆成人鱼，被裁判团打分。据说这场比赛还特邀人鱼裁判。  
狛枝凪斗简直想往那帮老家伙脸上丢一打恶咒。  
为老不尊！  
这和魔法有什么关系！  
再说我们霍格沃茨参赛队没有妹子啊！校长你笑p啊！Merlin is watching you！！！  
「和魔法有关系的，」讲解老师一脸严肃，「需要用特制魔药来变成人鱼的模样，还必须要用一些装饰魔法美容魔法来使自己变得美丽动人。所用的小魔法比较多，稍有不慎就会爆炸。顺带一提禁止使用魔法道具……噗。」  
老师你把你的笑容收收。  
日向创觉得狛枝挺可怜的。这场比赛本来是不用抽签的，因为别的参赛队都有妹子，让妹子上就行。可霍格沃茨没有啊，然后校长说那霍格沃茨抽签吧。  
狛枝还是蛮想看日向女装的，他出生的时候被家族的守护神祝福过，幸运值满点，所以这次女装肯定是……  
狛枝凪斗：「……」  
神座出流面无表情。他另一只手还保持着泼狗血的姿势。  
「手滑了，对不起。」  
狗血在一定程度上能破坏加持buff。  
这时候工作人员念出抽签结果：  
「第二场比赛，霍格沃茨，狛枝凪斗。」  
9  
「大家好我是本次三强争霸赛的主持人我叫左右田和一，格兰芬多的学生。我旁边的是九头龙冬彦，也是主持人。」  
「……切，搞什么啊。老子根本就不想来好吗。」  
「喂喂你收敛点啊，这可是大型比赛诶。咳咳，现在我们看到各位选手已经就绪。布斯巴顿派出的选手是伊莎贝尔小姐，哦，看啊她正在热身，身材曲线真的～咳，德姆斯特朗派出的是内瓦曼公主……哇哦……天啊她真漂亮……」  
「到底是谁收敛点啊！你的口水都滴到我身上了混蛋！」  
「啊抱歉抱歉……不过真的超漂亮啊索妮娅小姐……」  
「刚才还叫人家内瓦曼公主现在就叫名字这变化也太快了吧！啧，滚开。大家好我是主持人九头龙冬彦，接下来要介绍的是我们霍格沃茨的选手，也是本次唯一的男选手狛枝凪斗……卧槽老子超不想介绍他啊好吗！」  
「看我干嘛，我也不想介绍他！」  
「行了行了就这样吧我根本就不指望霍格沃茨这局赢了。伊莎贝尔小姐换上了浅蓝色的紧身衣，哦，她是要在紧身衣的基础上变成人鱼吗？很不错的想法啊！」  
「哦，确实是呢。紧身衣再搭配伸缩咒，这样就可以省去调制变色魔药了！直接就是一条很漂亮的尾巴！」  
「伊莎贝尔小姐动了，她喝下了魔药，她跳了起来，哦天啊！」  
「啊啊啊啊啊啊啊看见了！我看见了！蓝色的尾巴！她真的借助了伸缩咒！漂亮！但是水花有些大，估计会扣分。」  
「下一个是内瓦曼公主，她的魔药是黄金色的，难不成是金尾人鱼吗？左右田你适可而止一点啊！你这样就像个巨怪啊你造吗！你石乐志吗！」  
「索妮娅！索妮娅小姐！索妮娅小姐你看看我啊啊啊啊啊啊啊你最棒啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！」  
「……锁舌封喉。」  
「呃，呃？额呃呃呃呃呃！」  
「让我们继续。内瓦曼公主妆容十分精致，在外表上伊莎贝尔小姐稍有逊色啊。她喝下了魔药，纵身一跃！哦！漂亮！非常稳！金色的鱼尾在正午阳光之下非常美丽，溅起的水花反倒成了鱼尾的装饰！她出水了！很好！非常魅惑的人鱼！」  
「接下来……哦。［冷漠］」  
「哦。［冷漠］」  
「咒立停（指指左右田）；盔甲护身、锁舌封喉（指指自己）。」  
「呃……你也太不要脸了吧！你的格兰芬多同学爱呢！不要让我一个人解说狛枝凪斗啊！」  
「额呃呃呃呃呃。」  
「……算了。接下来入场的是霍格沃茨的狛枝凪斗，作为唯一的男性他会怎么做呢？哦，他只披了一件黑袍，也没有像两位女选手一样打扮自己。他是打算弃权吗？」  
「额呃呃呃呃呃。」  
「活该，想吐槽是吧，我就不给你解咒。咳咳，狛枝凪斗的容貌还是很清秀的，不愧是蝉联四届的『斯莱特林』之花。他脱下了黑袍——哦——WHAT THE FUCK！他居然什么都没穿！他直接在用鱼尾走路！自虐吗！……九头龙你还好吗，我给你解咒吧。」  
「呃咳。要死了。啊啊啊狛枝凪斗在干嘛！他简直丢光了纯血统的脸啊！我们看到他像条鱼一样滑进了水里，哦，是黑色的鱼尾——不得不说单纯从鱼尾来评价狛枝凪斗的鱼尾都是最好看的。」  
「狛枝凪斗出水了，哇哦他真的好白啊。我们的霍格沃茨选手把自己额前的头发捋到了头后，他还舔了下嘴唇……九头龙你怎么了！九头龙你不要喷鼻血！你女朋友在看台上看着你呢！」  
  
「大家好这里是三强争霸赛第二场比赛现场，我是主持人左右田和一。目前参赛的选手是霍格沃茨选手狛枝凪斗，他也是最后一名参赛选手。现在场面极度不受控制，请求圣芒戈医院的支援！我的同僚九头龙先生已经倒下了！鼻血狂流不止！再说一遍我们需要圣芒戈医院的支援！哦，现在我们再看一下比赛现场，狛枝凪斗正在对他的队友日向创抛媚眼——原谅我我真的只能想到这个词。神座出流拿出了他多年未用过的魔杖，哦！场面出现了逆转！他被兄长拦下了，说什么我听的不是很清楚，没问题我给他施个咒——声音洪亮。」  
  
然后全场就听见日向创的声音：  
「不！出流你不能这么做！打了那张脸我会有罪恶感的！」  
众人：「……」  
主持人：「……」  
日向创：「……」  
日向创心说我不做人了。  
10  
最后一场比赛是三强争霸赛的传统，斗龙。  
要在龙眼皮子底下把它的蛋偷走，其危险程度不亚于第一场比赛。同样也是生死自负。  
神座出流和狛枝凪斗都很担心。  
日向创倒是觉得没什么，勇士嘛，不流血能叫勇士吗？  
  
等到赛场上他才看见他的对手——一条「匈牙利树蜂」，这种已知的最危险的火龙。  
日向创深吸口气，他最后跟工作人员确认一遍：「只要能拿到龙蛋，用怎样的手段都可以是吗？」  
「是的。无论你是使用恶咒、魔法道具还是杀掉龙，只要你能拿到龙蛋就算你赢。不要担心观众有结界保护。」  
然后他上了台。  
匈牙利树蜂抬起头。  
日向创高举魔杖，喊了一个咒语：  
「呼神护卫！」  
  
狛枝凪斗：「……」  
大兄弟守护神咒只能用来日摄魂怪啊。  
日向创杖尖蹦出一只非常可爱的小动物，尖耳朵，大尾巴，有些女巫忍不住轻呼可爱。  
狛枝凪斗觉得这守护神有点眼熟……呃，这不是狐狸吗？  
这不是差点把狛枝雪枭吞到肚子里的狐狸吗！  
日向捏了捏狐狸的耳朵。  
「交给你了稻荷。」  
然后他把狐狸一丢，自己跑到离火龙最远的角落，以生平最快的速度给自己套上一堆防护咒。  
11  
守护神咒是一种特殊的魔法，巫师实力强劲的话确实可以化为实体帮助巫师攻击。只是这种攻击只能起到辅助作用。  
匈牙利树蜂看着眼前的小不点，不屑的喷了两下黑烟。小狐狸被喷的打了个滚。  
众人哄笑。  
小狐狸看了看火龙，又看了看观众。它生气地叫了一声。  
观众笑的更欢。  
小狐狸呲牙。  
  
接下来这一幕狛枝凪斗这辈子都忘不了。  
小狐狸像被施了变大咒语一样越变越大，越长越高。它先是超过了角落里的日向，然后又超过了看台和火龙，最后「咚」地一声撞上守护结界。  
吃瓜群众：「……」  
匈牙利树蜂：「……」它连烟都不吐了。  
守护神确实可以实体化，而且也可以根据需要来改变大小……可是这家伙是怎么回事啊！头一次看见守护神能长成一座山的啊！  
狐狸撞到了头似乎有些疼，它揉了揉自己的头。低头正好和火龙的视线撞上。  
火龙：「……」  
  
接下来是载入霍格沃茨史册、不，是载入三强争霸赛史册的一幕：  
匈牙利树蜂被守护神摁地上打。  
号称最凶恶的火龙被一顿胖揍毫无还手之力，而动手的是只有驱逐作用而没有别的作用的守护神。狐狸拳拳到肉，一开始火龙还吐两口火，但是很快就被揍得只能吐血了。  
狛枝凪斗：「……」他终于明白为什么日向创一定要去角落里躲着了。  
  
最后日向创当着火龙的面捡起了龙蛋。  
12  
最后一场比赛是团体赛，名字叫「三人一帚」。就是三人坐在同一把扫帚上，飞向终点。  
  
因为神座出流飞的实在是太垃圾了，他只能坐在中间。  
这得到了狛枝凪斗和神座出流的强烈反对。  
斯莱特林级长：「我为什么要和这个家伙挨着啊我想挨日向君啊！我想要麻瓜！」  
拉文克劳级长：「我不要和这个神经病挨着，我怕我一个不注意就阿瓦达他。」  
格兰芬多级长……格兰芬多级长冷漠脸。  
「出流你飞得垃圾怪我喽。狛枝你闭嘴，我弟弟轮不到你嫌弃。」  
神座出流还是坐在了中间。  
13  
为了以防万一，狛枝凪斗坐在前面，日向坐在后面。日向创怕某些人趁自己看不见打起来了。  
不得不说他的担忧是对的。  
飞了五十米不到神座出流就和狛枝凪斗开掐，狛枝一开始还是一边操纵扫把一边和神座斗嘴，后来忍无可忍转头和神座大打出手。  
日向创刚想一个噤声咒丢过去，没想到扫帚承受不住折腾，断了。  
日向创：「……」  
狛枝凪斗：「……」  
神座出流：「……」  
  
霍格沃茨校长摸着胡子。  
「这是那批快要退休的扫帚？」  
霍琦夫人点头。  
「真好啊，正好学生出钱给咱们换新的。」  
14  
霍格沃茨最后得了亚军。  
评委们说虽然你们集体赛没有得到名次，但看在表演性很强的份上还是给你们点分。

FIN.


End file.
